Can't help falling in love with you
by MyHeartIsAnApple
Summary: This is the sequel of "Pony and blue heaven", the short tag of 6x15, but you can read it also independently. It's the day after, not an easy day for Teresa for a particular anniversary .It's a fluffy story, pure J/L, maybe I'll continue it. Let me know if you like it and thanks for the previous reviews. Sorry again for my poor english. I don't own anything about The Mentalist.


That was his first night with Teresa Lisbon.

He had not made love with her, he had not kissed her, not really, but he had simply held her during the night feeling like the luckiest man in the world. Even now he could hear her breathing and her soft grip in his shirt as if unconsciously she was afraid that he would have left her again.

he would have wanted spend all the day like so, without never waking her, only taking pleasure of her sweet company, testing again and again the softness of her wavy hair between his fingers.

Lost in his thought, he suddenly heard her voice, mild but in panic, say something in her sleep.

"No, please, don't go… please no."

She was having a nightmare; he immediately felt the need to reassure her , to wake her and to hug her killing all her fears.

"Wake up Lisbon, it's a nightmare, wake up, it's ok.."

"Uhm Jane? What the hell are you doing here?"

Well, frankly this wasn't exactly the sweet good morning that he was expected from her, but she was his grumpy Lisbon and he loved her also for this reason.

"Good morning to you Teresa, it's been a lovely night, you know?"

She immediately stood up from the couch trying to reconnect the events of the previous night. They had not slept together for her great relief but she perfectly remembered her weakness, her request to him of staying, the sweet kiss he had given to her and the incredible sensation of sleeping in the arms of a man, well, not a simple man, but the man that was hunting her heart for years.

"I make some breakfast, do you want a cup of tea?" She asked shyly.

"Sure, thanks Lisbon."

"Ok, we'll have breakfast then you should leave, I don't want to be in late for work."

"Of course, don't worry."

And this was Teresa Lisbon, the most intriguing woman of the universe, at least for him. She had been so sweet, fragile and unarmed, confiding him her fears and her doubts the night before and now she was cold, faraway and annoyed. He perfectly knew that this would happen then he wasn't so surprised.

"Ok Lisbon, I should go now, see you later at work."

"Yes… and, Jane…thank you for yesterday. You know, it's been a difficult day and I had needed a little 'company, it won't happen again but thanks."

"My pleasure, Lisbon." He said and left.

Now Teresa could really think about what had happened the day before.

She regretted that she had been so weak, she was trying to avoid him in every single way for days and now she had spent the night in his arms. What was wrong with her?

The truth was, she really loved him, deeply and now she had to spend day and night thinking about the incredible feeling of his arms around her , about his smell of cologne on the pillow and about his sweet words whispered in her ear for make her sleep.

Besides it wasn't a great day for her; it was the anniversary of her mother's death.

Every year this day weighed on her like an heavy stone and she usually spent it alone crying, listening old music and eating mountains of ice-cream in her empty apartment.

This year there would be no exceptions.

The day at the FBI was calm, without a case for her relief; she passed the time with her beloved paper works trying to avoid Jane even if it hadn't been so difficult because he had passed the day napping on his couch, but not really sleeping, only watching her, every single movements, noticing her jumpy posture, her sighing and how many time she had touched the cross around her neck. She was sad and he wanted absolutely to find out why.

Later, before leaving, he went to her desk trying to speak to her and find what was going on.

"Do you need something Jane?"

"No Lisbon… actually yes…I was wondering if you are ok, you seem sad for something."

"I'm ok Jane, don't worry."

"You are not ok Lisbon, I've already told you that you are translucent for me, my dear… I can say when something's bothering you, you are an open book for me, but a good one don't worry."

"Well, this time you are wrong, I'm sorry!"

"Teresa, you are such a bad liar and I know you so well… as you say that you can tell when I'm lying, even if it's not true, well the same is for me… "

"I can say when you are lying, you think to be so secretive and controlled, but the truth is that I know you since twelve years Patrick Jane, accept it."

"Ok then, what am I thinking? Now, in this moment."

"You are thinking that you are so glad and proud of yourself because you perfectly know that I'm going to tell you what's bothering me, it's just a matter of seconds."

"Very good Teresa, I'm really impressed… so there's something, am I right?"

"Maybe… ok yes, you're right. Well done Sherlock." She teased. "Well, today it's not a great day for me Jane, bad memories… I think you can understand."

Yes, he had clearly understood now, he knew that her mother was died in this period, he didn't remember the day exactly but her behavior, the grip constantly on her cross made him realize what was the problem.

"You know, you shouldn't spend the evening alone Lisbon, we could go to dinner together, go to the cinema or do something else…"

"I'm fine Jane." She interrupted, "thanks for the offer but I'd like to spend this day alone, listening old music and eating ice-cream… it's a kind of habitude, I suppose."

"Ice-cream?" He asked.

"Yes, it's the only thing that cheers me up a little."

And suddenly he would have wanted to buy all the ice-cream of the world to cheer her up.

"Ok then, good night Teresa, see you tomorrow!"

"Night Jane."

He left her, but only for the moment. He couldn't leave her alone, not tonight and not after days passed in distress and fear. Honestly, he also wanted stay with her so much, he had missed her presence all the day and he wanted to spend the night with her, and no matter what, this was his purpose.

Teresa's evening was proceeding like she had planned, she was laying on her carpet in the living room in front of the fireplace with a mountains of pillows behind her head listening an old vinyl…it was Elvis, of course, her mother's favorite. She was singing distracted thinking that was the time to eat her ice-cream when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

She went at the door surprised but also hopeful, she wanted that was he, she was thinking of him since she had left the FBI but she couldn't spend another night with him, especially in her condition.

She opened the door after a fast look from the peephole,

"hi Jane, I thought I was clear .."

"Yes Lisbon, but I've found this irresistible Italian ice-cream on my way home and I could not resist… do you want to share?" He asked with his damned smile.

"Come in."

He followed her in the apartment.

"Elvis? Really Lisbon? You surprise me…" he teased.

"Yes, it was my mother's passion, you know, I think it's a way to feel her near… I know it's stupid but…"

"Not at all." He interrupted, "and besides it's good for you listen some good music for once and forget about that awful Spice girl's cd."

"It's not awful." She protested.

They prepared their ice-cream in the kitchen and went in the living room. When he stopped in front of the couch, she begun:

"actually I'd prefer lie down on the carpet if it's not a problem for you, I love the warmth of the fireplace."

She wanted the warmth of the fire while she was eating ice-cream; his Lisbon, a woman full of contradiction but he loved her also for this.

"Sure, the carpet is."

And they stretched themselves on the carpet, resting on the pillows almost touching each other.

After a few minutes of silence, not an embarrassing silence, but a pleasant one, she begun to speak,

"you know, when I was a girl, the night of the Epiphany, I woke up earlier than my brothers for steal their candies in the socks on the fireplace and fill my sock… I wanted to have more candies, I was terrible."

He laughed amused, "and didn't they notice in the morning?" He asked.

"Actually yes, but I told them that I was my mother's favorite and so I had more sweets than them."

"you were a scamp Teresa, I always thought you were a little angel… my life is a lie."

"Yes, you're right… but I wanted to be her favorite so much."

She sighed and found herself in his arms, not complaining and resting her cheek on his chest, near his heart. It felt so good and he was so glad that she was sharing her beautiful memories with him, he was really flattered and while she continued with her stories, he gently caressed her head, playing with the tips of her hair.

An hour later they were still on the carpet, only with the voice of Elvis in their ears, "Can't help falling in love with you" filled the air and they listened in silence.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you."_

He kissed her on the forehand finding her asleep in his arms; after a few minutes, he picked her up in his arms, careful not to wake her and carried her to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed tucking the blankets around her and finally he gave her a little kiss on the lips. Then he left.

The morning after Teresa woke up relieved and happy. She didn't know exactly how she was in her bed but she remembered all the night and especially a blond handsome man that had held her while she told her stories. She stood up from the bed smiling and suddenly she found a piece of paper on her table. She took the paper and with another big smile she read what it was written in it:

"You'll be always my favorite."

And then she smiled, again.


End file.
